Persuade the Fate
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [Ficlet] Andai saja Rin dapat membujuk sang takdir, ia ingin sekali dilahirkan sebagai siluman atau hanya setengah siluman saja. Bahkan saat setelah berhasil melakukannya, lagi-lagi takdir membuatnya terjatuh kembali. Tapi paling tidak, pada akhirnya Rin dapat meraih sisi hangat dari seorang Sesshomaru yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. M for save. RnR, Minna?


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha **©**Rumiko Takahashi**

**No commercial advantages gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andai saja Rin dapat membujuk sang takdir, ia ingin sekali dilahirkan sebagai siluman atau hanya setengah siluman saja. Karena dengan dilahirkan menjadi manusia seperti sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendekati Sesshomaru lebih dari sekedar hubungan anak buah dan tuannya.

Semenjak Kagome memilih tinggal di dunia mereka, Sesshomaru menitipkan dirinya ke nenek Kaede agar ia bisa tumbuh menjadi manusia dewasa. Mengingat Sesshomaru dan Jaken adalah siluman yang tak akan bisa merawatnya.

Memang, selama sepuluh tahun ini, Rin telah tumbuh semakin dewasa. Tapi dia juga tidak menampik bahwa perasaannya terhadap tuannya itu telah tumbuh dan berkembang melebihi perkiraannya. Rasa kagum yang ia rasakan dulu perlahan mulai tumbuh menjadi rasa sayang dan cinta.

Bahkan terkadang ia merasa iri saat melihat kedekatan Inuyasha bersama Kagome. Andai saja ia juga bisa seperti mereka. Tapi Rin tahu, kalau Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru sangatlah berbeda.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rin yang ketujuhbelas. Biasanya setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Sesshomaru selalu memberikannya hadiah. Bahkan terkadang, tuannya itu dan Jaken juga sering menjenguknya untuk melihat kondisinya. Dulu, hal itu sudah cukup bagi Rin walau ia harus terus menahan sakit akan perasaan sepihaknya ini. Tapi sekarang, Rin menginginkan hal yang lebih dari itu. Ia ingin Sesshomaru juga menyadari bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan beberapa tanaman obat yang diminta nenek Kaede kemarin, akhirnya Rin bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Rumahnya memang terpisah dengan rumah nenek Kaede dan juga Kagome. Rin mulai tinggal di sana semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Matahari sudah turun di bagian barat bumi saat Rin sampai di rumahnya. Ia cukup dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jaken di sana.

"Kamu ke mana saja, Rin? Sesshomaru-sama sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," ujar Jaken sambil berkacak pinggang sebal.

Tanpa menghiraukan Jaken, Rin segera masuk dan melewati ruang tengah sampai akhirnya ia berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Mata hitamnya dapat melihat Sesshomaru yang duduk tenang dengan matanya yang tertutup seolah-olah menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan lembut rambut panjangnya.

Mata itu terbuka pelan. "Rin, kamu sudah datang?"

Rin tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk di sebelah siluman itu. "Kali ini aku mendapatkan apa?" Bahkan tanpa diberitahu pun, Rin tahu kalau Sesshomaru hari ini mengunjunginya adalah untuk memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun.

Mata tajam Sesshomaru melirik sekilas Rin. "Hari ini aku hanya menjengukmu saja. Jangan terlalu mengharapkan kalau aku akan selalu memberikanmu hadiah di setiap ulang tahunmu."

Dilihat dari mana pun, Sesshomaru adalah siluman yang memiliki hati yang sangat dingin. Tapi Rin tahu, kalau jauh di dalam sana, ada kehangatan yang tersimpan.

"Bagaimana kalau Sesshomaru-sama tinggal dulu malam ini? Aku akan buatkan makan malam," saran Rin tapi Sesshomaru hanya berdiri tanpa membalas ucapannya. Sepertinya ia sudah akan pergi.

Rin memang sudah kebal dengan semua sikap dingin Sesshomaru tapi kali ini saja, Rin ingin sekali bertindak egois. Dengan segala keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Rin berlari menyusul Sesshomaru dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang. "Kumohon, tinggallah malam ini. Aku sangat merindukan Sesshomaru-sama. Tidak bisakah aku ikut bersamamu seperti dulu?"

Sesshomaru melepas pelan pelukan dari anak yang ia pungut dulu dari desa yang hancur akibat serangan siluman. Kakak tiri Inuyasha itu kemudian berbalik agar bisa menatap gadis yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu. "Dengar Rin, aku tidak bisa membawamu lagi. Karena aku—"

Ucapan Sesshomaru berhenti begitu saja karena Rin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Dengan cepat, Sesshomaru segera menjauhkan tubuh Rin dan menghentakan kedua bahu gadis itu. "Apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan?!"

Rin memandang mata tuannya itu dengan berani. "Aku ... aku mencintai Sesshomaru-sama. Tidak bisakah malam ini aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya?"

"Rin ...," gumam Sesshomaru.

Isakan kecil terbebas dari mulut Rin. "Kumohon hanya malam ini saja, tolong kabulkan permintaan egoisku ini." Sedangkan Sesshomaru hanya menatap Rin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Malam itu adalah malam terpanjang yang pernah Rin rasakan. Walau begitu, semuanya terasa bagai mimpi terindah yang pernah Rin alami. Bagaimana cara Sesshomaru menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Bahkan setiap pagutan yang ia terima dapat membuatnya mengejang.

Rin tahu kalau Sesshomaru sudah menutup rapat hatinya untuk perempuan mana pun apalagi jika perempuan itu manusia. Semua itu hanya akan mengingatkannya akan luka lama yang ia miliki. Bagaimana cara ayahnya dengan mudah melupakan ibunya dan menikah dengan manusia biasa hingga akhirnya lahirlah Inuyasha.

Rin tahu semua itu karena ia begitu memahami bagaimana perasaan Sesshomaru. Tapi saat dirinya bersatu dengan tuannya malam itu, Rin dapat merasakan kalau Sesshomaru tidak sepenuhnya membenci manusia karena Rin mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat lembut saat itu.

Walau malam itu ia juga merasakan sakit, tapi semua itu sirna berkat kecupan dan sentuhan dari Sesshomaru. Seperti yang Rin pikirkan, Sesshomaru memang memiliki sisi hangat di bagian dirinya yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya pagi hari pun tiba. Rin hanya disambut dengan kekosongan di kamarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan kamar itu tadi malam yang penuh dengan hentakan dan desahan. Ia melirik kimononya yang terlipat rapi di sebelahnya. Lihat, itulah tuannya, dia hanya terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan kehangatan hatinya kepada orang lain. Harga dirinyalah yang selalu ia utamakan terlebih dulu.

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya Rin merasa beban di hatinya terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sore itu, Rin sedang menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras.

Dengan langkah cepat, Rin pergi ke halaman depan rumahnya. "Jaken!" pekiknya saat melihat bawahan Sesshomaru itu terkapar penuh luka di sana. Dengan pelan, Rin mengangkat tubuh Jaken dan mengobatinya di dalam.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan kepada Jaken, terutama saat Rin tidak melihat Sesshomaru bersamanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Atau mereka terpisah jalan? Atau jangan-jangan ….

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya barusan. Benar. Sesshomaru adalah siluman terkuat yang pernah ia temui, dia pasti baik-baik saja saat ini. Rin tersenyum sambil berusaha terus meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"A-akhh ...," gumam Jaken tiba-tiba sambil perlahan membuka kedua matanya. "Rin …."

Rin berhenti mengusap tubuh Jaken dengan kain basah. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Jaken terlihat berusaha merogoh sesuatu dari dalam bajunya. Rin hanya bisa memperhatikannya dalam diam. "Rin, Sesshomaru-sama menitipkan ini padaku. Dia ingin memberikan ini padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang lalu," ucap Jaken sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung kepada Rin.

Rin terpaku menatap kalung yang ada di tangannya itu. Dia pernah melihat kalung itu sekali. Kalung itu adalah kalung peninggalan ibu Sesshomaru. "La-lalu di mana Sesshomaru-sama?" pekik Rin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul di hatinya.

Jaken terlihat menghembuskan napas perlahan, "Sesshomaru-sama sudah meninggal. Tadi pagi, kami diserang oleh siluman ular yang sepertinya ingin balas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. Dulu, Sesshomaru-sama yang membunuh orang tua siluman itu," terang Jaken.

Rin hanya diam membisu mendengar semua ucapan Jaken. Dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Jaken setelah mengatakan Sesshomaru meninggal. Yang Rin pahami hanyalah Sesshomaru telah meninggalkannya. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Sesshomaru itu siluman yang kuat?

Air mata Rin mengalir begitu saja. Saat ia pikir dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan tuannya itu, kenapa tiba-tiba takdir memainkannya kembali. Apa gunanya ia membujuk takdir selama ini? Kenapa takdir selalu kejam kepada dirinya?

"Rin, Sesshomaru-sama ingin kamu menjaga kalung itu. Kalung itu akan menjagamu dan juga dapat menjaga anak kalian suatu saat nanti," ucap Jaken tiba-tiba.

Begitu mendengar semua perkataan Jaken, tangisan Rin semakin keras. Ia memeluk kalung itu di dadanya. "A-aku berjanji ... aku berjanji akan menjaga anak kita, Sesshomaru-sama," ucap Rin sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**WAW. Apa yang saya buat ini -_- hehe...**_

_**Saya suka banget sama pairing ini di anime Inuyasha. Dan semoga bagi yang juga suka sama pair ini cukup terhibur dengan ficlet sederhana dari saya. Dan waw, ini pertama kalinya saya buat fanfic yang udah nyerempet ke rated M xD wkwk  
Oke, bagi yang sudah baca, inget review ya~~ saya tunggu semua saran dan kritiknya :)**_


End file.
